Red Snow
by Lady Nightmare thmda
Summary: Uno busca morir, el otro busca vivir. Uno quiere dejar de sentir, el otro quiere volver a sentir. Ambos saben que solo hay una solucion. Regalo de Navidad para Lewiz Minu. Hay muertes aqui dentro.


**Bueno, aquí está tu regalo Lewiz Minu n.n lamento si es algo err… corto y sin mucho sentido pero la inspiración no llego a mí. Espero que le guste!**

_Dolor. Dolor… que palabra tan difícil, al menos para él. Ya no entendía su concepto, aun cuando dolor fue todo lo que le acompaño desde los 10 años._

_-dolor… - un golpe –dolor… - otro golpe -¡dolor! – rasguños auto-infligidos haciendo sangrar su cara, en la que ya corrían bastantes gotas de sangre, producto de sus golpes contra la pared. _

_Pero intentarlo era inútil. Tenía una estúpida enfermedad que le impedía sentir dolor físico. Y ahí radicaba su problema. Si no sentía dolor, ¿Cómo podía sentirse vivo? Intento de todo, golpearse, cortarse, incluso insultarse y recordar todo lo que sufrió… pero nada daba resultado. Aquel espacio de dolor que ocupaba todo su corazón ahora estaba vacío. _

"_Prefiero sentir dolor a no sentir nada en absoluto"_

_Aun recordaba esas palabras que repetía como un mantra cada vez que su secuestro se volvía más insoportable de lo normal. Ahora no le servían de nada. Se obligaba a recordar como torturaban, violaban y asesinaban a los otros secuestrados, unos lo llamarían masoquismo, y a él le encantaría que fuera así. Pero no. El recordar eso ya no le traía ningún sentimiento. Su corazón estaba vacío, carente de alguna emoción. _

_De vez en cuando, él llegaba a sentir ira. Pero aquella ira se iba segundos después, y la nada la reemplazaba. Justo como ahora. _

_Se tiró en el suelo, importándole poco o nada si se lastimaba más. Miró el techo, en busca de una respuesta. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo volver a sentirse vivo? Desganado se levantó y curo sus heridas, aceptando que todo eso fue un intento fallido. Pero cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de la lluvia caer, el recuerdo de dos niños jugando bajo su manto llego inmediatamente a su mente._

"_¡A que no me alcanzas!"_

"_¡Claro que sí!"_

_Uno de esos niños era él. Y el otro, su hermano, el cual fue el primero en ser asesinado frente a sus ojos. Pero recordar esa escena de su infancia le hizo pensar, ¿si volviera a sentir la lluvia empapando su piel, volvería a sentir esa paz? Con ese pensamiento salió de la casa._

(****)

_Dejo caer sus lágrimas sobre la desgastada foto de una feliz pareja. Con sus dedos delineó la figura de la chica de buen cuerpo y rubios cabellos mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Se levantó del sillón y camino hasta un mueble, sobre el cual reposaba un bello anillo de compromiso; con cuidado y mucho amor depositó un beso en el anillo que le perteneció en vida a su prometida._

_-"Y pensar que solo escasos días estuvo en su mano…" – pensó viendo el lluvioso paisaje de la ciudad, sin duda un escenario perfecto para abandonar el mundo. Negando con la cabeza intento no pensar en ello, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro mientras leía la inscripción en la joya: "Por siempre juntos"._

_Salió a dar un paseo, quizá alejarse de todo un rato le ayudaría. Al cerrar la puerta, dio una mirada a su casa… si tenía suerte, su mente se decidiría y podría abandonar ese mundo sin resentimiento. _

(****)

Quizá fue coincidencia, o quizás un capricho del destino. Fuera lo que fuese, lo ocurrido cambio sus vidas para siempre. Uno busca sufrir por el secuestro en el que estuvo casi ocho años, y otro busca dejar de sufrir por la muerte de la amada. En fin. Los pasos de ambos sin darse cuenta los llevan a un puente. El impulso de saltar está presente, ¿pero quién lo hará?

-"Si muero… ¿volveré a sentir algo?"

-"Si muero… ¿volveré a estar con ella?"

-"Quiero sufrir…"

-"Ya no quiero sufrir…"

Finalmente uno de ellos toma su decisión. Manchara del rojo de su sangre el pavimento… pero eso es bueno, ¿no? El rojo es navideño, ¿no? Si muere, por lo menos será adornando de acuerdo a la época.

Pero alguien frustro su encuentro con la muerte. El otro hombre que caminaba en el puente lo evito.

-¿Q-que haces? – preguntó el que se quiso tirar.

Ciertamente, él ya se veía venir toda una plática acerca de lo hermosa que era la vida, y en el fondo la ansiaba, quería ayuda, pero sus deseos de morir y volverla a ver eran mucho mayores.

-Evito un trauma a los niños de allá abajo – contesto con una voz sin emoción alguna –esta no es la solución, Alex.

-"¿C-como sabe mi nombre?" – se preguntó para luego mirar su rostro con más detenimiento. Cabello castaño un poco desarreglado, ojos verde inexpresivos, cicatrices en el cuello de lo que parecían ser cuerdas… nada más y nada menos que Henry Williams. Su compañero de trabajo, el cual era un misterio para todos excepto su jefe; muchos se cuestionaban la causa de esas cicatrices, pero su jefe no se los decía, y los que se atrevieron a preguntarle directamente al castaño solo recibían como respuesta un "fue un accidente de mi infancia", motivo por el cual varios creían que se había intentado suicidar pero le avergonzaba admitirlo. -¿Tu que sabes? ¿Sabes el dolor que estoy pasando? ¡¿Lo sabes?! – furioso lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

"Henry" contemplo esos ojos tan hipnotizantes y tóxicos que lo miraban con ira, y de pronto… lo sintió. Una pequeña (minúscula en verdad) punzada del dolor que tanto ansiaba, causada por el odio que esos ojos le dirigían.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé – dijo soltándose para luego encogerse de hombros – pero, dudo que quieras que tus padres, hermanos y amigos sufran ese dolor, ¿no? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si decides saltar de ese puente otra vez… adelante, yo no volveré a impedírtelo – le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa – solo piensa… ¿a cuantas personas vas a hacer llorar con tu muerte?

El pelinegro se quedó ahí, notablemente impactado ante lo dicho. No había pensado en ello, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su mamá si supiera que se había suicidado? De seguro su corazón no lo soportaría, ni el de ella ni el de… su gemela Alice. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? Estaba tan centrado en su dolor que olvido a todos aquellos que se preocupaban con él.

-¡Henry, e-espera! – llamo y este se detuvo, así que corrió para llegar a él.

-¿sí?

-gracias…

-no es nada… emm, ¿quieres que te preste una toalla para secarte? Mi casa está cerca

Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, captando la indirecta del otro, que claramente le había dicho eso para que no volviera a su vacío departamento y volviera a deprimirse tan rápido. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa del Williams, entraron y el castaño fue rápidamente por unas toallas, le dio una al pelinegro y este fue al baño a secarse. Cuando salió, vio como Henry leía algo sentado en el sillón, mientras daba ligeras palmadas al lado izquierdo de su pecho y murmuraba "Siéntelo, siéntelo…". Confundido, dio un paso enfrente para que el menor notara su presencia.

-hola, Alex… ¿te ofrezco un café?

-Si…- susurro. En cuanto Henry fue a la cocina a preparar café, el corrió hacia la pared. Sangre, había manchas de sangre ahí… y el Williams tenía heridas en la cabeza, así que… ¿el mismo se las había hecho? –"¿Pero qué loco se azota la cabeza contra la pared? Apuesto a que el… también quería matarse…" – un poco shockeado, se sentó en el sillón, donde descansaba el libro que el castaño estaba leyendo, y que tenía como título "Diario".

(****)

Mientras preparaba el café, no pudo evitar preguntarse él porque estaba reaccionando así con Alex. No veía ninguna razón aparente, pero no le importaba. Fuera la razón que fuera, él ya se había propuesto algo: se mantendría junto al pelinegro lo más que pudiera y de la manera que pudiese, daba igual si era como amigo o como enemigo. Sus labios se acomodaron de una manera menos recta y suspiro. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pensando en su propio bienestar en lugar de pensar en el otro… aunque, si lo apoyaba como lo había hecho ese día, ¿no saldrían ambos beneficiados con esa… unión?

-¿¡QUEE!? – escucho el grito del Fury así que camino para allá.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto. El pelinegro solo lo miro con escepticismo.

-¿Tu eres… tu eres… Hiccup Haddock?

-Si – se encogió de hombros – lo soy.

-"No puede ser… ¿entonces él es el chico al que tuvieron secuestrado ocho años? Pero no, ¡no! ¡Es imposible! Creí que se había suicidado, o al menos eso dijeron en las noticias"

-La prensa mintió – dijo adivinando sus pensamientos – dijeron que me había suicidado, mi papá me cambio el nombre y nos mudamos a otro…

-¿Por qué? – interrumpió en un susurro.

-¿Q-que? – cuestiono mientras sentía como Alex lo envolvía en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué me dijiste… que no sabías el dolor que se sentía perder a alguien cercano? Yo se… yo sé que en ese secuestro murió tu hermano y…

-No sigas, Alex… yo sé lo que paso, lo recuerdo bien – se separa un poco para verlo a los ojos – pero ya… ya no siento nada. Ya no me siento vivo…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la noche, las ultimas que necesitaban ser dichas. Solo se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada verde tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a la suya, entrelazaron sus manos en una forma de expresar su unión, mientras juntaban sus labios para sentir aquello que necesitaban antes de…

Brincar del puente manchando la blanca nieve en roja, para morir y vivir.

**Sip, es algo oscuro para las fechas pero ña, que importa n.n Desde aquí les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo :) pásensela bien y coman hasta reventar: 3**

**Me despido con un villancico que me encanto, solo son unas estrofas (aunque son gran parte de la canción) pero les recomiendo que la escuchen:**

**Amigos del mundo****  
****Llegó Navidad****  
****Y aún tengo esperanza****  
****Que todo cambiará******

**El odio y la guerra****  
****Por el amor y la paz****  
****La ira por calma****  
****Y el hambre por pan******

**Feliz Año Nuevo****  
****Feliz Navidad****  
****Que todos tus sueños****  
****Los puedas lograr******

**El tiempo es propicio****  
****Para meditar****  
****Tendernos la mano****  
****Amar y perdonar******

**Estar todos juntos****  
****En torno al hogar****  
****Hacer nuevos votos****  
****De fe y amistad**


End file.
